1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ice cream vending machine, and more particularly to an ice cream vending machine for unattended vending of bead type ice cream, which is frozen in the form of granules having a size between 3 mm-7 mm in diameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional ice cream vending machine. The vending machine shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed herein as reference art that describes a device belonging to the common assignee with this invention. It has not been disclosed to the public as of the filing date of the priority document. Accordingly, the device shown in FIG. 1 does not qualify as prior art in a non-obviousness rejection of the present invention.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional ice cream vending machine includes a cooling system 10, a freezing chamber 20, a canister 30, a cup-supplying device 40, an ice cream discharging device 50, a chute 60, and a guide member 70.
The cooling system 10 is substantially identical to a general refrigeration device. Once cooled by the cooling system 10, the air is blown into the freezing chamber 20 by a blower 11. Inside of the freezing chamber 20, a canister 30 is arranged.
The canister 30 is filled with a bead type ice cream that is frozen into granular shapes being 3-7 mm in diameter. The freezing chamber 20 is maintained at a freezing temperature approximately from about xe2x88x9243xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9227xc2x0 C.
The cup-supplying device 40 is arranged outside of the freezing chamber 20 to supply a cup 41 for holding ice cream. The ice cream discharging device 50 is disposed underneath and adjacent the lower portion of the canister 30. The cup-supplying device 40 and the ice cream discharging device 50 are substantially identical to ones known, and do not comprise a specific feature of the invention.
The chute 60 is arranged underneath a discharging port 51 of the ice cream discharging device 50 to collect the discharged ice cream into a predetermined path. Also, the guide member 70 is arranged on the lower side of the chute 60 to guide the discharge ice cream into the cup 41.
In the conventional ice cream vending machine constructed as above, first a customer inputs a coin of a predetermined amount into the vending machine and then presses a selection button. Accordingly, by the cup-supplying device 40, the cup 41 is supplied to a predetermined location at the lower side of the guide member 70.
Next, the ice cream discharging device 50 is operated, and accordingly, the ice cream is discharged. The discharged ice cream is discharged into the cup 41 through the chute 60 and a passage 71 of the guide member 70, permitting the customer to pull out the cup 41 and enjoy the ice cream.
In conventional ice cream vending machines, however, even when the vending machine is not in vending operation, the interior of the freezing chamber 20 remains interconnected with the exterior through a passage 71 of the guide member. Accordingly, cool air leaks out of the freezing chamber 20 through the passage 71 of the guide member 70, and consequently, there is an unnecessary consumption of electricity for operating the cooling system 10 to maintain appropriate temperature of the freezing chamber 20.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art, and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ice cream vending machine capable of preventing loss of cool air by closing the passage of the guide member when the vending machine is not in vending operation.
The above object is accomplished by an ice cream vending machine in accordance with the present invention, including a cooling system, a freezing chamber cooled by the cooling system, a canister, arranged within the freezing chamber, for holding a bead type ice cream, a cup supplying device, arranged outside of the freezing chamber, for supplying a cup to hold the bead type ice cream, an ice cream discharging device for discharging the bead type ice cream from the canister, a guide member having a passage for guiding the ice cream discharged by the ice cream discharging device into the cup, and an opening/closing means for selectively opening and closing a passage of the guide member.
Here, the passage opening/closing means includes a passage opening/closing member and a conveying means for conveying the passage opening/closing member. The passage opening/closing member conveying means includes various proper well-known methods, such as using a solenoid or an electric motor as an actuator.